Godzilla: Kaiju Wars
by Son Kenshin
Summary: Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Tatopolus, Zilla Jr. and Godzilla all face the might of the Breach Kaiju as Ford and his family try to survive. A new weapon is soon developed to aid the allied Kaiju...the Jaegar, which hopes to turn the tide against the Breach Kaiju to end the Apocalypse. G-Force and the Pacific Rim Defense Corps face this war together...


**Godzilla: The Kaiju War**

Author's note: I do not own _Godzilla (2014), Godzilla (1998), Godzilla: The Animated Series, _nor _Pacific Rim_. This is for fun, not profit. And also a warning: massive spoilers for the latest Godzilla movie. If you don't want to see them, bypass the prologue and head straight to the first chapter.

Prologue:

_Kaiju, a term referring to giant monster or giant creatures, first came into existence in 1933 with the discovery of Skull Island. Skull Island was a remarkable biological time capsule, containing megafauna and megaflora from all the way back to the Carboniferous and even the dinosaur era. These survivors were larger than their prehistoric ancestors however there was a king of the island, the sole remaining member of his species, a giant Gorilla called by the press King Kong. At 15 meters tall, he towered over most of his competition. However, tragically he was killed in New York City._

_The next recorded Kaiju appeared in 1954 in the South Pacific. This one was even **larger** than the late Kong, in fact it could kill the late Kong by either swallowing it in one bite or stomping on it. At 108 meters tall and over 155 meters long, it is the largest creature to ever naturally evolve in Earth's biosphere. Natives called it...Gojira, or Godzilla, it was regarded as a benevolent sea god or dragon which helped lost sailors. The discovery from it by the United States Military caused panic, and it was lured to the Bikini Atoll. There it was subjected to _Castle Bravo_, a hydrogen bomb in an attempt to kill it. 15 Megatons were detonated as it surfaced in the hope of killing it...but the blast didn't do _anything_ to it. Instead it made the Atoll its home, consuming the residual radiation from each consequential bomb blast. From 1954 until late in 1958, the United States attempted to destroy Godzilla with nuclear weapons and each attempt was a failure._

_Then, in the 1960's in French Polynesia, several migrating sea iguana's, a now extinct relative of the Marine Iguana, had arrived to lay their eggs. Unknown to them, however, the French Military was now testing its own nuclear weapons. With the detonation, the eggs were irradiated and mutated. Several managed to survive the irradiation...and the new hatchlings grew to tremendous size._

_In 1998, what was originally dubbed Godzilla by the press, changed to Zilla when the true Godzilla was rediscovered years later, emerged off the coast of New York City. 55 meters tall and 120 meters long, it was an illusive, agile creature which evaded nearly all attempts to kill it. Its reason for surfacing in New York was to reproduce: which it could do only once in its life. Radiation expert Nick Tatopolus was called in by the US Army to devise strategies to kill it. Eventually, Zilla, as well as its nest were destroyed, the nest was obliterated in Madison Square Garden and Zilla himself was killed on the Brooklyn Bridge. However there was a survivor to the brood which imprinted on Nick, becoming one of the first defenders against other nuclear and natural Kaiju that had appeared around the world, eventually corralling them in a Monster Island where they could live in peace._

_In the mid-1990's, there were also sightings around Japan of a giant turtle that was capable of rocket flight called Gamera, 60 meters tall and weighing nearly 10,000 tons. It fought ancient creatures from Atlantis called Gyaos, as well as creatures codenamed Legion and Iris. It vanished after fighting a swarm of Gyaos in 1999._

_Then in 1999, triggered by a uranium mining operation in the Philippines, a new, ancient primordial creature awoke. It immediately made its way to a nuclear power plant, Janjira, near Tokyo, Japan, where it destroyed everything around it and cocooned itself around the reactor. One survivor of the disaster was nuclear physicist Joseph Brody, who lost his wife Sandra in the plant. For years, the cocoon was dormant, feeding on the radiation of the reactor, silent..._

_...until in late April, early May 2014, it awakened. M.U.T.O, or Massively Unidentified Terrestrial Organism caused a massive amount of damage around the research station that was set up around it by renowned biologist Dr. Serizawa and the United States Military. It had awoken since the last remaining female of its species had also finally emerged from dormancy. Joe Brody had died in the awakening and his son, Ford, was taken to Hawaii by the US Navy after an interview of what he knew...and then for the first time in 60 years...he reappeared._

_Godzilla himself dove under the US Fleet's blockade in an attempt to avoid damaging it, but his sheer mass caused a tsunami which hit Honolulu, Hawaii as he made landfall. He was after one target...and one target only: the M.U.T.O, his ancient enemy. In the Honolulu Airport, the King of the Monsters engaged the winged abomination until he forced it to retreat...the battle however had leveled most of the city. Godzilla leaped back into the sea in pursuit, and the military continued to track him._

_The final battle happened in San Francisco. Godzilla faced both the male and female M.U.T.O's, with the male's flight giving him difficulty and the female's bulk making it hard to cause the lasting damage. The female went to protect its eggs after being hit by a blast of the King of the Monster's atomic breath, and Godzilla finally killed the male by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. Finally, after the female M.U.T.O had, in her rage chased after Ford Brody and a group of soldiers...Godzilla finished her off and fell into a slumber. The city, and the entire human race saved..._

_For now..._

Chapter 1: Trespasser

**San Francisco, California**

It had been over a year since the M.U.T.O attacks on Honolulu, Hawaii and San Francisco. It was now August 10, 2015, a series of earthquakes, the larges 7.1 had shaken up the coast but thankfully hadn't caused major damage due to being off shore. The city couldn't afford much more damage after all, only a quarter of the city had been fully rebuilt from the battle between Godzilla and the M.U.T.O's. It was very common for the inhabitants to see or hear the work of construction around the city now.

Ford Brody was at his residence with his wife Ellie and their son Sam. Ellie was in her nurses outfit as she prepared to head to work and Sam was playing with his dinosaur figurines. The soldier looked at his family and breathed in slowly, thoughts drifted to the past on how he almost lost them. Over the past few months he had still been having nightmares of the Battle of San Francisco, the female M.U.T.O towering over him and ready to strike...as well as the mushroom cloud. That last image would have the words of his father echoing in his mind...as well as seeing images of his mother.

"Honey?" Ellie asked and looked at her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I am," Ford said and rubbed the back of his head. "Just didn't get a good night sleep last night..."

Ellie breathed out. "...should we reschedule your visit to the therapist then?"

"No, no don't worry about it," Ford said with a grin. "I'll be sure Sam makes his play date on time too."

Ellie smiled and kissed him gently. "I'll be back for six sharp then!"

Sam lifted up his Tyrannosaurus figure and made roar sounds. "Bite bite, smash smash!"

Ford turned to look out the window after his wife left. The morning's earthquake had given him a...rather uneasy feeling. He couldn't explain it...but it was like his nerves flared up. He heard a 'stomping' sound and turned to see Sam running over.

"Play with me daddy!" Sam exclaimed cutely, holding one of his figures and his father smiled.

"Sure," he said and took it into his hand. _Maybe I'm just overreacting..._

**Pacific Ocean, of the coast of California**

The _USS Colt_ and _USS Hermes_, a pair of the newly constructed _Zumwalt_-class destroyers were making their way to the Seventh Fleet for their normal duties. Both ships had the latest radar and sonar technology, and the attack on Honolulu and San Francisco had convinced Congress to build more of these advanced vessels, another ten were already in dry-dock being built. On the deck of the _Hermes_, several sailors were maintaining it.

Captain William Harris of the _USS Colt_ was sipping some coffee as he looked over the instruments on the bridge. This was his first command, and he was a bit eager to prove that he had earned the captain seat. He then heard a beeping from the radar and sonar station.

"Sir...we're detecting a massive object approaching us from below the port bow."

"How massive?" Harris asked as he walked over.

"...approximately 92 meters...its displacing a lot of water sir and rising fast," the sonar operator said as he kept tracking.

On the deck a sailor could see a dull, orange-red glow from below as the weapon systems came online. Harris was about to issue a command when the entire ship rocked with such force everyone was not only thrown off their feet...the entire destroyer went into the air nearly twelve meters. Massive, armored arms grabbed onto the bow and stern and yanked down as the destroyer was broken in two.

Harris, now bleeding from the forehead got onto his feet. "A-Abandon ship...everyone...abandon...!"

The bridge and everyone in it was then tossed into the water with such force they were killed instantly. The other end was then crushed in the...creatures clawed foot as if it was a simple can of soda. The _Hermes_ scrambled for a counter attack and fired all cannons and missiles at the target. Several explosions followed...and then what was left of the _Colt_ was tossed right into the _Hermes_.

The _Zumwalt_-class Destroyer lurched as it skidded off to the side from the impact. The middle aged Captain Jerry Thompson growled and narrowed his brown eyes at the nightmarish creature.

"Sir, communications are down!"

"We're stopping this monster here!" Thompson ordered. "We'll avenge the _Colt_!"

The creature immediately dove between the waves to avoid the next barrage from the five inch cannons on the _Hermes_. Its large, blade-like head acted like a dorsal fin as the water lit up in front of its mouth in an infernal, yellow orange light.

"FIRE DAMN IT! FIRE!"

Another barrage as the cannons were repositioned and aimed again, hitting the creature dead on...only for the shells to literally bounce off the armored skin. Still, the ship continued to fire and launched a barrage of missiles that smashed into the creature again with the same effect as before. The last thing Thompson saw was the creature...leaping out of the water...and smashing its full bulk onto the destroyer and it was crushed utterly. All hands on board...died nearly instantly.

**South Pacific, Bikini Atoll**

Unbeknownst to the recent attack, Dr. Serizawa was continuing his research on Godzilla. He had spent, since the battles of Honolulu and San Francisco, researching and monitoring the gigantic reptile. The King of the Monsters himself didn't seem to mind, content to just feed on the aftermath of the nuclear testing which had been used to try to kill him in the past.

In his study on the research station constructed on the rim of the lagoon where Godzilla made his home, Serisawa was writing down his observations in his journal.

_August 10th, 2015_

_Analyzing the genetic samples I've taken from Godzilla, I've been trying to narrow down what exactly it is related to and evolved from. The skeleton of one of its own I had discovered before has been taken to the United States for a full analysis, and I have my own theories. Paleontologists in the States are still debating on a species name and classification for Godzilla's species._

_From his teeth and jaw structure, I believe Godzilla and his species are related to the Synapsids, the ancestors of mammals that evolved during the Permian Era. It makes sense, Godzilla's species evolving from the dominant species of that era. Godzilla's teeth have multiple sizes and uses for when he feeds, the set in the front are used for grabbing and holding. This was observed during his battle with the M.U.T.O's in San Francisco, making a vice grip the arachnids couldn't break. The second set further in his jaw are used for chopping and crushing, arranged much like incisors in a human jaw. As such, I've speculated the closest relatives to Godzilla are those of the Dimetrodon species. _

_I've also observed Godzilla's temperament and limits. His actions seem far more similar to mammals than of reptiles. He's cunning...and highly intelligent. With sonar I've been able to almost...communicate with him. He responds to the clicks with his own and I've tried to translate to get what he wanted. If I'm successful, this could lead to all sorts of advancement communicating with cetacean life throughout the oceans._

_I've also observed irradiated earth isn't his only food source. At times he'd leave the lagoon to hunt, either cornering _thousands_ of fish in it for him to eat or even whales itself. The largest I saw him consume was a 35 meter long Blue Whale. It was quite a sight..._

_And as for today, Godzilla seems to be...on somewhat high alert. I've seen him surface from to time surface, only his head and look to the northwest. I wonder if he detected the earthquake our seismographs alerted to us before dawn..._

Serizawa looked up as Godzilla's massive head surfaced in the lagoon. The ancient creature's gaze seemed to focus on the northwest and his brow seemed to furrow before he dove again. Serizawa blinked just as the military phone in his study went off.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"_Is Godzilla still there?"_ it was Admiral William Stenz demanded on the other end.

"Yes, he is Admiral," Serizawa said as he looked out the window. "In fact, I'm looking at him now. Why are you asking?"

"_Since a giant creature has attacked and sunk two of my ships and from sonar readings it is going to make _**_landfall_**_ in San Francisco in the next few hours, that's why!_"

"What? Send me the readings, is it another M.U.T.O?"

"_Unknown, if it is it isn't like the last ones we encountered_."

"...nothing on record?" Serizawa asked.

"_Not only that, its more aggressive than the last M.U.T.O's and Godzilla himself. It seemed to _deliberately_ alter course to attack the ships instead of going on its original course. We've also detected a strange blue liquid mixed with the oil of the destroyers that were sunk._"

Just as Serizawa was about to reply Godzilla made a deafening roar. His tremendous bulk suddenly turned to exit the bay and he generated several waves by accident. The ancient giant dove into the sea with only his massive, jagged spikes showing above the waves.

"...Godzilla is on the move now, however," Serisawa said as Godzilla began to pick up speed in the direction of the northwest.

"_Track it. I want to know when and where he'll make landfall!"_

"Yes Admiral," Serizawa said as he hung up the phone. He immediately went over to his desk and activated his laptop and activated the tracking software of the GPS device he implanted on Godzilla's spines.

**Monster Island, South Pacific**

Doctor Nicholas Tatopalus was now monitoring the rest of the irradiated, mutated animals that made up the menagerie of Monster Island. HEAT, the organization he founded had grown from the original five people it belonged to, but its original staff was still there. Zilla (or Godzilla as Randy continued to insist) dove into the water and began to swim around the island on a patrol.

For the past few years, minus the incident where the arachnid M.U.T.O's and Godzilla had awakened had been peaceful. Zilla himself had gone to investigate the aftermath of Godzilla's first fight in Honolulu out of an inane curiosity, and Nick was extremely curious on the ancient creature. Dr. Serizawa had became a good friend and colleague of him and with Zilla's help, the skeleton of the long dead Godzilla specimen had been unearthed and sent back, piece by piece, back to the states for future study.

"Hey Nick, we got Admiral Stenz on the phone!" Dr. Mendel Craven announced as he poked out of he office, his head almost completely bald now but still having the same mustache and beard. "He kind of seems pissed!"

"I'll be right there!"

He passed Monique who was making sure her weapons were all set and ready to go the moment they got into a combat situation. N.I.G.E.L, the robot assistant Craven had made monitored the interior of the island, seeing the Giant Bat fly overhead. On another monitor was the Giant Cobra, it razed to its full height and hissed. And the C-Rex, or Crustaceous Rex, a giant hybrid of both a crustacean and a plant seemed to be resting in its enclosure. And finally there was Komodithrax, the mutant Komodo Dragon that Zilla had chosen as his mate. She was thought to have perished, she was only buried and her mating calls had drawn Zilla and HEAT back to her.

"_I need to k now if any of the creatures you're keeping on your little Island are accounted for, Dr. Tatopoulus! Serizawa just reported Godzilla was still in his lagoon_!"

"Everything is accounted for, Admiral. Why?"

"_Since I lost two destroyers to an unidentified object that _deliberately_ turned to attack them before making a beeline to California. I just want to make absolutely sure our identified giant creatures are where they belong!_"

"A new one? Specifics?"

"_Sonar readings pegged it at 92 meters long and over 27,000 tons, it destroyed the _Zumwalt-class_ destroyers like they were made of twigs," _Admiral Stenz said. "_That is all we know so far. It is heading to San Francisco-I can be sure of that._"

"We'll be on it sir," Nick said with a nod. "Guys, suit up, there's a new giant creature out there!"

Randy gave a smirk. "Now that's more like it! Time for OUR Big G to show why he's got that name!"

Nick rolled his eyes at that as he looked out the window at the sea. Zilla was on shore now and sunned himself to warm himself back up. Komodithrax came over and nuzzled her mate and laid down next to him happily.

**San Francisco**

The citizens of the city were on their normal evening commute as a large object appeared off the coast. A tanker sailed under the Golden Gate Bridge, heading out to sea to deliver cargo to Tokyo while cars drove to and from above on the bridge. What seemed like a storm cloud appeared over the large object and moved over the city. As the tanker got close...a large...wedge-like blade appeared like a shark's dorsal fin as it changed direction and smashed into the ship. The hull was punctured like an eggshell as the wedge blade smashed through it...and then the creature rose out of the depths.

It gave a loud roar and traffic practically stopped on the bridge. It lifted up its arms and smashed them down onto the tanker and ruptured its fuel line and it was engulfed in a massive explosion. Its mouth glowed, as if it was on fire as it turned its attention to the bridge. The creature, undeterred from the flames and smoke surged forward towards the city. It gave another loud roar as it rose to its full height and placed one hand right on the bridge. Several suspension cables creaked and snapped as people fled from their cars.

The frightened crowd could now see the full appearance of the creature. It had armored skin with yellow lines which went through its sides from its orange mouth, and it had a large bony crest on its back. But its most distinguishing feature was the four arms it had...it had two huge main arms and two smaller ones which flexed and stretched.

The...Trespasser smashed through the bridge deliberately. The Golden Gate Bridge cracked and creaked from the beast's massive weight as its mouth glowed a bit more. Like a child destroying his own play set it raised its arms again and smashed through the bridge. The force of its smash not only destroyed a small section of it...but sent both ends of the bridge crashing into the water with all on board. Only very few people survived, bodies now littered the San Francisco Bay as Trespasser surged forward.

In minutes it was out of the bay and climbed onto the streets and its full height could be seen. 92 meter's tall with a huge yellow blade-like crest on its head, and it was heavily built and its skin resembled armor. Trespasser surged forth as he slammed into the street. He raised one of his massive arms and smashed it into a building, making it fall right onto the crowded streets below.

"RUN!"

Several police cars and emergency vehicles attempted to get through as Trespasser continued its rampage. It roared and got onto all four legs and began to charge like a bull and smashed into and through the largest building that was closest to it. The monster was on a rampage and it purposely destroyed everyone and everything within its path.

Then it began the true horror of its attack...it grabbed a stalled police car and tossed it into its mouth and crushed the people inside. The car's fuel line ruptured and exploded within its mouth but it didn't even care. It swallowed dying cops and then began to devour the bodies of the dead people within the buildings.

Due to the suddenness of the attack, the military was caught off guard but they were scrambling to meet the assault. The closest jet fighters, three squadrons of F-15's were in the sky already as they flew towards the city. At the various airbases there were also F-22's and F-35's being scrambled on the tar mat's, soon an aerial armada would be sent to fight the Trespasser.

Even two fully loaded B-52 Stratofortresses and a fully B-2 Spirit stealth bomber were directed to the city. Lessons had been learned from the M.U.T.O incident, the older and newer fighters and bombers had been modified so EMP blasts wouldn't be effective anymore, their crucial systems had been shielded.

On the ground thousands of National Guard soldiers were marched from their bases on the edge of San Francisco and other bases around California. M-1 Abram tanks were leading the spearhead along with several other heavy equipment. A-64 Apache Attack Helicopters flew above to provide close air support.

Finally, out at sea the _USS Saratoga_ began to launch its full air wing to aid in the defense. Admiral Stenz folded his hands behind his back as he watched the F-18 Super Hornets launch from the deck, their twin engines roaring to life. A lieutenant looked up upon receiving a message from Doctor Serizawa.

"Sir, Dr. Serizawa has reported Godzilla has left the lagoon heading for the northwest."

"...he could sense this thing that we're about to fight...?" Stenz asked out loud and he breathed out. "We will have to hold out until it arrives."

"Sir?"

"I made the mistake last time of not letting Godzilla do what it wanted-that mistake almost destroyed one of our cities and thousands of our own citizens," Stenz said sternly. "I won't make that mistake again. Our orders will be to attack this creature and hold it off for the city to evacuate and buy enough time for Godzilla to arrive."

"Yes, sir, I'll send a message to General Anderson to move the ground forces in for the evacuation, sir!"

"...hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Stenz said with a sigh. "His actions nearly destroyed most of New York City in 1998 when that creature barely caused any damage!"

"I don't think he's as trigger happy now as he was before, sir..."

"Lets hope," Stenz said as reports came in from the attack on the city.

"Sir...the creature...its _eating_ people!" another communications officer reported as two more F-18's launched from the flight deck. "Its...its actively hunting them down. Those it's not able to consume it just _crushes_!"

"What?!"

Suddenly the radio flared and Stenz lifted it up. "_This is Dr. Serizawa, Godzilla has left the Lagoon. He appears to be heading towards the Northwest_."

"...then this is a holding action." Stenz said as he gritted his teeth. _That damned creature already knows what's happening? Least I can take comfort that _we're_ not on its menu like this new creature..._

"_Holding action?_"

"To buy time for evacuation...the situation has changed Doctor, I'll be sending a helicopter to pick you and your staff up," Stenz said and he folded his hands behind his back. "I believe I'll need your expertise again.

"_Understood, I'll prepare for pickup immediately Admiral,_" Dr. Serizawa said on the other end and they hung up.

In San Francisco itself, Trespasser knocked another building over and smashed his foot down on a group of fleeing civilians. It swiped its palm down and grabbed several and tossed them right into its now orange-red maw. Red blood from the people it had already consumed was leaking down its cheeks. It gave another, nearly demonic roar as it smashed into a skyscraper and topped it over.

Suddenly it heard the roar of jet engines and it looked up as several squadrons of jets flew overhead. Just as that happened several missiles, each able to destroy armored bunkers smashed right into its face. It roared in irritation as it stumbled backwards and was completely unharmed by them. Another barrage was launched as the missiles screamed and smashed into its back.

Trespasser's mouth turned red as several more missiles bombarded it. Its eyes turned red and it then blew blew out a blast of flames from its mouth which deflected all of the remaining missiles...and then turned it right onto the the street. The red flames bore into the pavement and melted everything in its path before it reached a gas line. A massive explosion which destroyed the entire block engulfed the creature but it smashed through unharmed.

Just as it did that several bombs were dropped right on it and it gave a snarl of imitation. In the sky the B-52's were now changing their weapons and switched to laser guided bunker bombs. The bombs were launched, nearly twenty of them in all as they were guided right onto Trespasser's back and side. Several explosions followed but despite the fact every bomb had met its mark, the armored monster was unharmed.

Trespasser gave a loud roar and its mouth glowed red again and shot a fire bolt from its mouth. The crackling blast of flame smashed into and threw a skyscraper as people continued to flee. The monster then stomped forward to continue its rampage.

Across town, Ford Brody had frozen as the news of the live attack appeared on the television. His hands began to shake as he dropped the remote. He could feel the military's desperate assault on the Trespasser as well as every single attack that the monster had made. Sam came over and tugged on his father's shirt.

"Daddy...?"

"I-I'm fine Sam..." he breathed out. "I'm just gonna call mommy and we're gonna try to get of here for a bit..."

"Can I bring my toys?"

"Yes, yes you can," Ford said and he messed with his son's hair.

_I can't believe this is happening again...wasn't just once in a lifetime enough? Damn it...damn it..._ Ford's eyes focused on the news report and saw the Trespasser deliberately killing any human in its path. _...not even the M.U.T.O's were this deliberate...they were giant animals, sure...but this thing...its **targeting** everything in its path..._

He went to the phone and grabbed it. He dialed his wife's number at the hospital and breathed out as the phone rang. "Come on come on pick up..."

After four rings, he was connected to her phone's answering machine. He gritted his teeth and dialed again, and again, and again. After several attempts with no answer he slammed the phone down onto the receiver and picked up his cellphone.

At the hospital, wounded, dead and dying people were literally _flooding_ the ICU. Ellie and the rest of the doctors and nurses were completely swamped and overwhelmed by the influx. Even during the M.U.T.O attack, there weren't this many people. Ellie washed the blood off her hands as she looked across the room to see a mother cradling her unconscious child.

_Its...its like we're caught in a war now..._ Ellie thought as the mother cried out for help and pulled on a passing nurse for help desperately.

The ground shook, either from Trespasser's continued attack or of the military's attempt to stop him. A bead of sweat trickled down Ellie's forehead as the hospital director, an African American woman came walking down the stairs while talking with a few of the doctors.

"Attention people!" she announced and everyone managed to look at her. "We're evacuating the hospital, the army says it can't properly protect us if we're in the crossfire!"

"Then...then where are we going?!"

"Can't they stop the monster?!"

"I know, I know," the director said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "But its not safe here. Especially with that...thing attacking the city."

To emphasize that point, the entire area shook as another series of explosions were set off in the distance. People began to panic as the sound of helicopters were heard overhead, they all seemed to be converging on the hospital itself. Two landed in the parking lot and several soldiers disembarked.

One came walking over to the hospital director after entering the building. The two talked and she had a look of relief on her face. Ellie heard that the army was aiding with the evacuation, a fleet of 35 Blackhawk helicopters were being spared to help carry out the operation as well as several trucks that would arrive soon.

_I...just hope it'll be enough..._ Ellie thought as the ground shook again.

**Pacific Ocean**

All of the senses of the ancient reptile flared as he swam through the surf. His yellow eyes seemed to narrow as his lips curled into an angry snarl. It had been millennium...but _they_ had returned. The beings which deliberately altered the Earth's balance. The beings that had tried to wipe him and his species out time after time again. Godzilla's true ancient enemy had returned.

And this time...he was far angrier. The species that he had put under his protection was obviously the true target of this new invasion. Godzilla slammed his tail in the water to pick up speed and followed the scent of Trespasser.

The human navy were now tracking him, just like before. Two ships were following behind him and on a helicopter were Dr. Serizawa and his assistant Dr. Vivienne Graham. Graham looked at her old friend as he watched Godzilla intently.

"Are you sure he's heading for San Francisco again?"

"I'm sure of it," Serizawa said as he breathed out. "Twice over he'll have battled a creature within that city. It's like its cursed."

"...do you have any hypothesis on what we're going to be dealing with?"

"...none yet," he clicked on the tablet he was carrying to follow the news feed from San Francisco. "...the media's called it 'Trespasser', I suppose that fits more than the M.U.T.O designation the military was bound to call it."

Graham walked over and looked at the monster on the screen. Her eyes widened as she saw the creature rampage through San Francisco. Already what Godzilla's battle with the M.U.T.O's had done was surpassed and there were dead and dying people littered on the streets as the news helicopter flew over. Trespasser got onto its hind legs, his mouth glowed red again as the yellow lines along its body did as well and it blew out a concentrated red fire blast, in the shape of a beam around the surrounding area.

There was a massive explosion and the helicopter was buffeted by it. By now the army had managed to reach the area, several AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopters swooped in like birds of prey and began to pepper Trespasser with rockets and hellfire missiles. Dozens of M1-A2 main battle tanks wheeled forward and pointed their 120 mm cannons up and fired in unison at the monster, each armed with HEAT rounds.

None of which seemed to have any effect. Trespasser rose up on its hind legs and its mouth glowed red again before it shot another blast of flames out on the tanks. The M1-A2's tried to back up and move out of the way of the blast but were engulfed before the monster turned them...right on the news helicopter. The feed was cut short then and Graham covered her mouth in fear.

Serizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This...creature is purely malevolent. It's attacking solely to cause pain and death...its not protecting any territory or offspring like Godzilla or the M.U.T.O's would..."

"Where did it come from?!" Graham wondered fearfully.

"I don't know...I think it may have been awoken by the earthquake the seismometers picked up in the early morning."

Dr. Graham walked over to the window to look down at Godzilla who picked up speed, his tail swished in the water. "...and Godzilla has sensed whatever this thing is and is going to fight it."

"And like with the M.U.T.O's beforehand, he might be the only hope we have of defeating it and minimizing the casualties." Serizawa surmised as he walked over to the window too.

**San Francisco**

Despite the military's best attempts to hold it off, Trespasser continued to surge forth through the city. A four mile scar now was embedded in the city as the monster rampaged through every defense the US Military tried. Several fighters jets, now out of missiles futility flew into their cannon's range and spat a hot line of lead right into Trespasser's armor. The shells bounced off with no effect as it rose one of its inner arms and smashed one of the F-18's down while the other managed to scramble away.

The monster was now nearly a quarter of a mile away from the hospital Ellie Brody worked at. She was now in one of the last helicopters that were helping with the evacuation, her hands drenched in the blood of a man she was trying to save. She could hear the turboprops flare to life as the Blackhawk slowly lifted off the ground.

"Its...its like Armageddon out there..." Ellie whispered as one of the other nurses started the stitching to close the man's wound.

"Focus Ellie, we can't lose him!"

"I know!" she said as she refocused her efforts.

A red light illuminated the helicopter as Ellie looked up...Trespasser had fired on them. The pilot banked left and avoided the blast and increased speed as she tried to keep the man from bleeding to death. They heard a loud, booming roar of frustration as the Blackhawk avoided more blasts and rose higher and higher.

The other nurse finally finished the stitching. "Ellie, you can remove your..."

Before she could finish the helicopter banked again and avoided another blast. Ellie removed her hands and she looked out the window as Trespasser tried to get a lock just as a F-18 flew right at it. The pilot...ejected and sent his plane crashing into the monster's eye. It roared in pain and irritation as the fighter jet exploded on its eyeball and its blast was redirected into the ground. That bought the fleeing helicopter all the time it needed and it was able to pull to an altitude out of Trespasser's firing range.

"That...was real close," one of the soldiers in the helicopter, Private Henry Yates said as he wiped his forehead.

"Can I get some water here?" Ellie asked and another soldier came over and gave her some which she used to rinse off her hands. Before she could talk again, her phone started to vibrate and her eyes widened as she grabbed it and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Thank god, I thought you were killed!"_

"Ford...I'm on the last evacuation helicopter...we managed to get out alive...where are you and Sam?"

"_On the road, we're trying to turn around to exit the city. I was heading to try to pick you up so we could flee together."_

She breathed out. "I'm just glad you're safe..."

"_I know...I thought...I had..._"

She smiled a bit. "We'll meet again out of the city..."

Ford on the other end seemed to grunt and nod in her mind. "_Right, I'll see you there."_

On the ground Trespasser's eyes narrowed in frustration and several box-like rocket artillery maneuvered in. The M270 MRLS lifted their rocket boxes up as several howitzer units outside the city raised their cannons to aim. And they all fired at the same time and rained rockets and high explosive shells down onto the monster. It roared in irritation...before it appeared to smirk. Trespasser got all four arms on the ground and then charged at full speed into the firing artillery.

Its mouth glowed red shot a blasts of red flames right out all over the MRLS vehicles and each exploded with such force windows nearby shattered. Three AH-64 Apaches swooped in and began to fire several rockets into its face but Trespasser swiped at them, completely undamaged. They dived and climbed out of the way, firing their 30 mm chain cannons that hung under the cockpit in an attempt to distract it.

"The gunner's outside the city are ready for the next volley, we can pull away!"

"On it!"

With that, the attack helicopters swooped into the sky as the howitzers outside the city began another bombardment of Trespasser. Shells crashed onto the creature's carapace as the army made every attempt to damage it. The bombardment was sustained for several minutes and seemingly pinned the monster, but when the smoke cleared...there was a dull red glow from its mouth as it fired a blast which ricocheted through the city, destroying several buildings and as a scar was cut through San Francisco.

"God damn it, is there nothing we can do?!" one of the Apache pilots demanded before Trespasser rose up on its hind legs again...and then fired a blast into the sky which picked off their wing man. "Climb, climb, we got to get out of its range!"

With that, the two surviving Apache helicopters retreated as Trespasser continued to rampage. In the sky, the authorization for tactical nuclear weapons to be used against the monster. The B-2 Stealth Bomber that was flying high over the city had three B61 nuclear bombs with yields of five, 10, and 50 kilotons all prepped and ready to use.

"...the order came in..."

"With what that thing is doing down there, I'm on surprised," Flight Lieutenant Douglas Gordon said as he reached up to rub his face. "Prep the 150 kiloton bomb for drop, we'll wait for it to be _out_ of the city before dropping it."

"Yes sir!"

By then, Trespasser had managed to cross the river to Oakland to begin his rampage anew. Most of the citizens had managed to evacuate before he came as several tank divisions moved into battle him. Dozens of M1-A2 Abrams began to fire at the monster to draw its attention away from the few civilians who were left.

It gave a angry snarl and charged through two buildings to smash into the tank division, making several of the heavily armed vehicles fly up into the air from the impact. Still out of the city several howitzers fired upon it to get its attention and draw it to the target area. Now annoyed, Trespasser began a high speed charge to find the artillery. With each stomp of his feet, he caused an earthquake as he gave a howling roar and breathed out a red blast of flame.

It smashed through three office buildings like they were made of cards and then was herded again by several Apaches which fired missiles to keep it chasing them. The monster howled in rage as it dug its claws into the pavement. Trespasser followed the helicopters to where the trap would be sprung.

After thirty minutes, the Apaches broke away as Trespasser looked around in slight confusion. From above, the lone B-2 Spirit stealth bomber made its final checks. The monster was now deep in one of Oakland's suburbs, now abandoned in the evacuation. Lieutenant Gordon breathed in as the bomber's bomb bay opened...and the 50 kiloton armed B61 warhead was dropped.

"...kill that thing..." Gordon whispered slowly, the gravity of what he has done fully hitting him. For the first time since August 9th, 1945, a nuclear weapon was being used in _anger_.

Ever since landfall, the monster had been rampaged through San Francisco and Oakland for nearly two days with the military unable to do anything...until now. Trespasser then looked up into the sky as he heard the jet fly overhead and went into a transonic speeds and the monster slowly released there were no humans around. Its massive eyeballs scanned the area and it stomped around. It snarled in frustration and dug its claws into the pavement in anger...and then it turned to the sky...

The B61 warhead fell at increasing speeds towards the ground as the internal timer went, each second going for its detonation. Then...when it reached one kilometer above the ground then bomb exploded with 50,000 tons of explosive force! Trespasser looked up as the shock wave hit it and the monster was sent flying back and tumbled on the ground as the light and heat of the bomb bathed it.

For kilometers around nearly every building was flattened. Cars, debris, trash and glass were all sent flying from the blast. Everything within a three kilometer radius was wiped out and then whatever remained was set ablaze by the sheer heat of the explosion. A column of air rushed back and at ground zero a massive, towering mushroom cloud loomed menacingly overhead. Several radioactive particles began to rain down as the explosion's heat altered the local weather patterns and caused a thunderstorm to break out.

For a few moments...everything was still. The United States Military waited with baited breath as they hoped that the nuke had managed to kill Trespasser. Several satellites orbiting the area managed to pierce through the radioactive shroud to see the fallen beast. Its eyes were closed and those monitoring were about to cheer...when the monster's eyes snapped open and it rolled onto its feet again.

The nuke had barely hurt it at all! Even 50 kilotons of explosive force was unable to kill the monster. However...while the attention for the day and a half that was focused on Trespasser...the ancient, primordial reptile was nearing its destination.

Right outside of San Francisco harbor in the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla's scutes were like a small mountain range over his massive body. His nose flared...he detected the release of a large amount of radiation...and his enemy hadn't been killed by the release. He slapped his tail in the water as he gave a growl and picked up speed...

On land, Trespasser turned his attention to the relatively unscathed, from the bomb blast at least, San Francisco once more. It seemed to smirk viciously and it began to charge and in several moments it caused a new path of destruction through what remained of Oakland before diving into the river. In several minutes he reached the other side and began to rampage through what was left of the city. It could still sense surviving humans within its limits, now that they were mostly cut off from the rest of the area.

And on the other end...Godzilla swam into San Francisco Bay. It past the sunken freighter as well as bodies of the people who had been massacred by Trespasser. The ancient reptile snarled, his eyes now aflame from the waste of life he saw. His nose detected survivors and he slowed down and the fearful humans thought he was going to finish them off. Instead he sank into the water a bit and then...picked them up onto his back.

"H-He's saving us?!"

"But why?!"

"He's saved us before remember?! He's...he's just doing it again!"

The 108 meter tall reptile made a small tsunami as he made landfall into the ruined streets of San Francisco. The frightened people disembarked as Godzilla stomped forward, like an enraged god. His senses could detect where Trespasser was and he heard its triumphant roar.

Trespasser itself had cornered a group of survivors a few blocks away. A sadistic, evil smirk appeared as its mouth then glowed red again...prepared to incinerate the helpless people right then and there. It then felt...the ground shake...a loud thumping echoed through its ears. In confusion it looked around.

Thump...

Thump...

**Thump...**

It then turned around to see Godzilla standing there. The King of the Monsters then snarled and gave a bellowing roar of challenge and rage at Trespasser. The monster stumbled back in confusion before it turned to anger and gave its own roar of challenge back. And in the distance both creatures were now in the shadow of the rising mushroom cloud as storm clouds gathered. A crackle of thunder was heard as rain began to fall.

And with that the two monster charged each other and caused a local earthquake all around the area. Trespasser rose onto its hind legs and swung his claws right at Godzilla's chest. They raked across them as several large, black-green scales were disgorged from the King of the Monster's body. But Godzilla ignored the damage and smashed the full force of his own weight into Trespasser.

The monster felt like it was hit by a aircraft carrier and it was sent skidding back. It regained its footing and charged again, this time it slammed its bladed head into Godzilla's side and made him stumble. The King of the Monsters retaliated by slashing with his own arm and he left several deep gashes onto the monster's face as blue blood began to dribble out.

Trespasser howled in rage and anger, and then lunged and bit into Godzilla's left arm and pulled. Both monsters tumbled and rolled onto the ground and smashed through several buildings. A skyscraper that was still standing fell onto both of them but neither was bothered much by it. In response to Trespasser's own bite Godzilla swiped at the monster's side before grabbing its large bladed fin and he lowered himself and bit into the monster's back.

Trespasser gave a loud howl of pain as his armor, which could survive the force of all the weapons man could bare crack and splintered from Godzilla's jaw force. His arm now freed Godzilla rose to his full height and tossed Trespasser like a ragdoll and sent it crashing onto the street and into a parking garage. Enraged that not only it was getting hurt, but its fun had been interrupted Trespasser charged like a bull at Godzilla.

Godzilla stomped and then turned, his gigantic tail lifted up and he swung it with tremendous force right into Trespasser's face. It howled in pain, a tooth flying out of its mouth, as it crashed into a several shops and it skidded into another skyscraper. It disgorged itself from the building, blue blood leaked from its back from a girder that had penetrated its armor. Trespasser snarled in pain and anger and his mouth glowed red.

The King of the Monsters eyes narrowed in challenge as Trespasser charged a blast of flame and then fired it right at Godzilla. The blast hit Godzilla right in the chest and he growled in pain and irritation as he was skidded backwards. He grabbed onto a building nearby to stabilize himself as Trespasser continued to fire at him while he inched forward.

Godzilla's spines suddenly began to glow blue from the tail down and he opened his mouth slowly. His mouth then glowed blue and then he fired his own Atomic Breath right at Trespasser. The monster's eyes widened in surprise as its face was bathed in the radioactive flames and he was also sent flying back. The King of the Monsters had a very smug smirk on his face as he began to advance. Unlike against the MUTO's, he was fresh when he used his strongest attack...thus he could deal more than just concussive force from the flames.

Half of Trespasser's face was now burned beyond recognition and more blue blood dripped. It panted in pain...and now even fear as Godzilla then broke to a run and smashed his full weight into Trespasser's body again while simultaneously slashing his body with his claws. The monster cried out in pain as it crashed backwards and Godzilla then raised his tail and slammed it into Trespasser's uninjured side.

The people watching were at...awe. The monster that had taken everything that humanity could throw against it was now being treated like nothing by the 'Savior of their City'. Godzilla's spines glowed again and he unleashed an even stronger blast of radioactive flame right at Trespasser's chest as blue blood flew from its mouth.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you see that?!"

Despite all the damage it taken, Trespasser wasn't dead yet. It panted like a wounded animal and its mouth then glowed red again and unleashed a point blank red blast of flames right at Godzilla's face. The King of the Monsters raised one of his arms to try to block it and he closed his eyes. He slowly _advanced_ through the flames and then reached in...

...and he shoved his clawed hand right into Trespasser's throat. It choked in pain and shock as Godzilla grabbed its body to keep it in place. He grabbed the flame producing organ that was in Trespasser's gullet and _ripped_ it right out. Trespasser's mouth ceased to glow orange, red, or yellow and just turned blue as its exotic blood flew out of its mouth. Godzilla tossed the organ away, making it crash into one of the few remaining skyscrapers.

He then grabbed Trespasser's jaws and kept them open. His spines glowed blue again and he fired a blast of Atomic Breath right into the monster's throat. Trespasser desperately fought to get away as it was incinerated from the inside out. The force of the Atomic Breath began to rip its muscles and tendons around its head before...it was decapitated. Godzilla then kicked the body away and dropped the head...its enemy was now killed.

His black-green scales were now covered in the creature's blue blood...and he unleashed an atomic pulse from his body to make it evaporate. Godzilla then breathed through his nose and gave a loud roar of triumph and the survivors that were still in San Francisco began to clap and cheer. Remaining military units advanced as Godzilla breathed in and out.

_Food_... Godzilla thought as it looked to the dissipating mushroom cloud from the nuclear bomb that had been dropped.

And with that...it advanced there and the military cleared a path. Fresh news helicopters began to follow Godzilla as headlines began to read 'Savior of our City returns!' 'Monster loses to the King of the Monsters!' and 'Godzilla stopped the Massacre!'

**USS Saratoga, Pacific Fleet, three days later**

Admiral Stenz was still watching the footage. Dr. Serizawa's Alpha Predator had again defeated a enemy they could not despite their best efforts. Godzilla was even filmed...consuming the fallout from the nuclear weapon that had been dropped on Oakland, radiation levels were already falling in the area. What should have taken decades the King of the Monsters was doing in days. Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham came walking in.

"You wanted to see us, Admiral?"

"Yes..." Admiral Stenz stood up. "I need to know: do we have more to fear from these monsters?"

"Those like Gojira, no," Serizawa said as he leaned back. "They wouldn't regard humans as a threat, we're literally beneath their notice."

"And that...new one?"

"...I can't say. It seemed entirely malicious," Dr. Serizawa said as the door opened again and Dr. Tatatopolus and his team came walking in.

"Dr. Serizawa, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Tatopolus and his team from HEAT," Stenz said and Serizawa smiled and shook Tatatopolus' hand.

"Its is a honor to meet you, I've read your work on radioactive mutations for years while researching the MUTO."

"And I've read your work on ancient life forms as well as your thesis on your Godzilla and its species, very amazing work!" Tatatopolus said as they shook hands.

Randy smirked. "That monster was just lucky our Big G didn't come in and kick its ass, it would have been over a lot faster!"

"Ah yes...your 'Zilla'," Dr. Graham said. "The information you gathered on it is incredible, and its far stronger than its father."

"Oh yeah I know! Big G is out there right now just sunbathing nearby the carrier!"

Stenz cleared his throat. "Now...as for why you're all here. You're our experts on these giant creatures. Thus I'm authorized into merging your two organizations into one."

"What?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes..." Stenz said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As of now, your two organizations are the 'Godzilla Force' due to both having a...for lack of a better word...Godzilla on your 'team'. G-Force for short. I expect you to pool your resources and work together...I do not want to be surprised once more by another unknown monster. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," Serizawa said with a nod.

"Of course," Tatatopolus added.

"Good...the _Saratoga_ is now your mobile base. If we get news of more of these monsters, we'll be able to coordinate alongside your own ones to battle them."

And with that, they were dismissed as Stenz went to look back at the footage of Godzilla's victory. He breathed out through his nose to see the devastation...San Francisco was damaged beyond all repair, Oakland was a flattened, nuclear wasteland despite the King of the Monster's consumption of the radiation, and there had been nearly 200,000 people killed at the end of the day from the battle. The price had been...extremely high.

**Southern California, Los Angeles**

Ford was waiting at Ellie's mother's house, his hand on Sam's shoulder comfortingly. He had sent a message to her that they had arrived in LA, and he hoped she survived the battle that raged in San Francisco. He looked out the window as a green military vehicle then pulled up...and Ellie, still in her hospital smocks came running out. Ford ran over and hugged her, lifted her up and kissed her on the lips.

"I was so worried I lost you..." he whispered and the two pushed their foreheads together.

"I know...it was...like it all over again..."

"Mommy!" Sam ran over happily and hugged his mother. "I missed you! I missed you!"

"I'm here...you don't have to worry..." Ellie said as a officer walked up to Ford and saluted. Ford returned it.

"Sir, you are requested to join a new division."

"What?!"

"G-Force, sir. It is what is going to be used to contain these monster attacks."

"What?! But...that..."

"Admiral Stenz expects an answer at 0600 on Monday, he said you might need enough time to think about it."

"...thanks..." Ford said as he breathed out.

With that the officer walked back to the military Humvee, and drove off. Ford looked at his family and hugged them close, closing his eyes tightly. He pat Sam's head comfortingly as he breathed out, mulling over what his answer would be.

**Pacific Ocean, Challenger Deep**

A rip in space time was bubbling up at the bottom of the trench. Orange-red lightning bolts shot out as it opened again...the origin of Trespasser had been found. And however it got there...the...breach was preparing to send even more out. It was only a matter of time...

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Notes:**

Phew...I was planning this for a while. On, and my normal readers, I haven't abandoned War of the Biju. The next chapter is still in progress, over half-way done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and read and review, please!

Also here's my system for the 'classes' of Kaiju:

**Cat 1 Kaiju:** 5000-15,999 tons. These Kaiju are weak enough to be significantly damaged by conventional weaponry. The original Zilla, for example, would be an equivalent of a Cat 1 Kaiju, as well as the Gyaos from the Gamera films too, as well as Rhedosaurus from _Beast of 20,000 Fathoms_. They're useful for rushes of weak Kaiju to overwhelm human defenses.

**Cat 2 Kaiju:** 16,000-24,999 tons. These Kaiju are completely invulnerable to conventional weaponry and can only be killed by a Jaegar or another Kaiju. They're useful for making a beach head since they are completely invulnerable to most attacks. Examples of this are Zilla Junior and Legion from the Gamera Films.

**Cat 3 Kaiju**: 25,000-39,999 tons: These Kaiju are powerful enough to be immune to even nuclear weaponry, requiring at least two or three to kill them. Like before, only other Kaiju or a Jaeger can kill them. Examples of this are Trespasser, Knifehead, Anguirus, Manda, Giant Cobra, and Godzilla Junior.

**Cat 4 Kaiju**: 40,000-59,999 tons: These Kaiju are powerful enough that only multiple Jaegars (or one Cat 5 Jaegar) or other Kaiju can kill them. They are also far smarter and stronger than other types of Kaiju the Breach Aliens produce. Examples are Gamera, Gorosaurus, Rodan, Mothra. Male MUTO, Otachi, Scunner, Leatherback, and Raiju.

**Cat 5 Kaiju**: 60,000-150,000 tons: These Kaiju are the most powerful type, requiring multiple Jaegars to battle or another Kaiju of equal power. They are few and far between and are immune to mostly everything thrown at them. Examples are Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Slattern.

Please, I hope you all enjoy! Get ready for some awesome monster fights and monster vs giant robot ones!


End file.
